One Girl and Ten Boys
by cryandia -Abandoned
Summary: One boy and Ten girls? How about One Girl and Ten Boys! This is a collection of chapters journing into the adventures of Linka Loud and her 10 brothers! What's it like being the only sister in a large family? You'll find out soon. (Requests are accepted).
1. AN: Introduction

**What up mah dudes! It's ya boi, Cryan- ok I'll stop.**

 **Hey guys, I'm here to welcome you to my new story: One Girl and Ten Boys (I couldn't think of a better name) it's pretty obvious what's this going is going to be about if you read the summary. I'm a big fan of the Loud House, but I'm an even bigger fan of the genderbend Louds!**

 **I've read/seen a lot of stories similar to this, with Omega Ultra's Stories and Tales from Dimension 63 being the best I've read (even though I don't like how Linka acts in that one, but that's a minor nitpick), and I know what are the first things you'll request me to do: a genderbend version of Heavy Meddle, Save the Date, etc., Linka getting her period aaaand…that's all I can remember XD. Don't worry, I have plans to make them in the future, give me time, please don't spam me with it and requests are accepted.**

 **I know I said I was going to make a story where the Louds are punks (I'm still debating whether or not to make it, but if you want to know what it's about, check out the Author's Note in New Fiend from my story, The Loud Brawlers, and email or PM me your answer) but I figured that a collection of chapters would be easier to update frequently rather than another story while I'm writing my current one, so if you have any requests, send them to me and I'll write a chapter with it, don't worry, I'll put in my ideas too**.

 **So yeah that's it.**

 **Sorry I didn't make a chapter because most of my ideas I'm saving for the genderbend version of the episodes, sorry about that (plus ideas aren't popping into my head since I just finished writing a segment for the next chapter of Loud Brawlers (something I'm hyped to show once it's finished)).**

 **Anyways guys, that's it for this chapter, send me your requests for the first official chapter of this story and I hope you enjoy it! (Man, I sounded like a youtuber there).**

 **See ya in the next one!**


	2. Undie Pressure (Genderbent): The Bet

**A/N: This chapter was recommended to me by Briar 4, saying it would be a good start off point and Isabella Marrero, who requested me to do it. Briar 4, thanks for the recommendation and advice! Isabella, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh and allanarcher777, if your reading this, don't worry I'll put most of my focus on The Loud Brawlers, this is just something you can read while you wait. Remember, I'm writing chapters on my phone while I'm in school, so it'll take a while, but I'm working on the next chapter as quick as I can.**

 **Anyways, let's begin!**

\--

It was a rainy day in Royal Woods. Most people decided to spend their time indoors, either because they couldn't go out or to simply enjoy the soothing sound of the weather and relax and enjoy the peace and quiet.

Though, that wouldn't be the case if you lived near 1216 Franklin Avenue.

The Loud house was as usual, loud, with 10 boys it's no wonder. The boys were in the living room, each doing their own thing; Loki was talking to his girlfriend, Loni was reading a fashion magazine, Luke held a radio to his ear while speaking in a British accent, Lane and Lynn were folding the laundry, the latter turning it into a sport, while the former told bad jokes. Lars was...somewhere, Leif stared outside the window at the rain, waiting for the perfect mud to play in, Lexx held a hand mirror to his face, admiring his handsomeness, Levi was doing one of his poop studies (again) while Leon cried, trying to get some attention.

"Ah yeah, I bleeding love this song!" Luke spoke in his intimidation of a British accent. "Sing it like ya mean it, mate!"

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to write here." Lars poked his head out the fireplace. Oh there he was!

"Blimey!" Luke yelped.

"Two points!" Lynn threw a pair of folded socks into the casket, he then folded another pair and threw it again.

"Why can't a comedian tell a dirty laundry joke? Cause it'll always come out clean!" Lane laughed at his joke, which in turn got made Lynn to groan and throw a pair of undies at his face.

"Just a few more minutes and this mud will be perfect to play in!" Leif looked excitingly at outside the window.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, who's the handsomest in the land?" Lexx, the little narcissist, chanted while looking at himself in the mirror, as if expecting a face to appear in the object and tell him.

"Happy six week-aversary, Loki-Doki-Bear!" Bebe said romantically over the phone.

"Happy six-week-aversary, Babe." Loki replied in a low tone, Loni looked up from his magazine, raising his eyebrow. "Six-week-a what?" Loni cocked his head. Loki put a hand over his phone.

"It's been six weeks since our ever first date!" Loki smiled giddy, which made Loni smile as well. "You two are going to be together for, like, ever."

"I know!"

"Speaking of forever, Loki, I've noticed that you have not used the bathroom in three days, and I need a sample for my studies." Levi looked up from his clipboard, which had notes about the study he was making on human feces. (Gross).

"I'm not doing your weird poop study, Levi!" Loki glared at his little brother.

"Poop study?" Bebe spoke. "Oh nothing, Babe, it's just Levi." Loki went back to his phone and continued to talk to his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Leon kept on crying, still trying to get someone to notice him, yet none of the boys paid attention to the infant.

Are we missing someone?

"Yeah, me."

Ah yes, Linka!

Linka walked down the stairs with a comic book in her hand. "Ah, rainy days are so relaxing, and what better way to relax than reading comics in your undies." Linka said to the fourth wall, then proceeded to take off her skirt and blouse, only leaving her training bra and undies on.

Lexx noticed her from his mirror. "Ugh, why do you always have to take your clothes off whenever you read?" The little prince scowled.

The white-haired girl turned to him. "Because reading with my clothes on is uncomfortable and you know how much I like being comfy, now scooch." Linka sat down in between Lexx and Loki and began reading, the former jumping on the arm rest while the latter looked scooted away a bit.

"You do know, dad doesn't like it when you do that, right?" Loki asked, before saying, "No, not you, Bebe." To his girlfriend. "It's an annoying habit and you get butt cooties everywhere!" Lexx complained as Linka turned to look at him. "One, Mom and dad are at work, two, I do not have cooties and three, you guys have annoying habits too." Linka countered.

"Annoying habits?" Lynn asked while throwing folded clothes into the casket.

"What'd ya mean about that, Love?" Luke said in his accent intimidation while he leaned against the back of the couch, radio still in hand.

"I mean, Luke, could you not talk in a British accent for once?" Linka said to the rocker. "Pardon?" Luke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Lynn, you turn every little thing into a competition." Linka turned to said brother.

"No, I don't!" Lynn said before throwing a pair of folded clothes. "Two points- wait." The jock closed his mouth, realizing what his sister meant.

"And Lexx, you couldn't look away from a mirror for five seconds!" Linka said and looked at the spoiled prince.

"Lies!" Lexx said while admiring his reflection, before noticing the look Linka was giving him, he put the mirror behind his back.

"Loki, would it kill you not to talk to Bebe all the time?" Linka exclaimed to her older brother.

"I do not talk to Bebe all the time!" Loki retorted while rolling his eyes. "Right, Babe?" He asked his girlfriend on the phone.

"And Levi, you're always doing your weird poop studies!"

"Can you blame, it's quite fascinating work." Levi said while writing down on his clipboard.

"But like, you're a girl and we're boys, you shouldn't take off your clothes in front of us." Loni said, putting his magazine down.

"Yeah, just because you're guys, I should be insecure of my body because I'm afraid you'll judge me for the way I am because I'm a girl and I should always worry about how I look." Linka crossed her arms.

"Yeah, something like that!" Loni nodded, not catching the sarcasm in his sister's tone, and went back to reading his magazine while the girl groaned.

"I bet none of you would go five minutes without doing your habits." The word 'bet' caught the attention of the little prince. "Oh, really? Care to make it more interesting?" The young boy said to his sister with a mischievous smirk.

"What are you referring to?" Linka raised her eyebrow, the discussion caught the attention of the other brothers as well. Her brother bounced onto the head of the head of couch, stepping on Luke's head (to which the rocker glared at him) while still bearing his smirk .

"If can we can stop longer than you can stop doing yours, then you'll have to give up reading in your underwear.."

 **" _Forever_** He finished dramatically.

"YEAH!" The other nine brothers cheered.

"Hold it, what's in it for me?" Linka cocked her head, the boys looked at their sister.

"We'll never complain about your butt cooties ever again." Lexx responded.

"Okay," Linka smirked. "But, if I beat you, you'll also have to get me these babies." She grabbed her comic and opened it to a section and pointed at a picture of girls' underwear with a big red circle around them. "Pure cotton, two-thousand threat count, soft cushioning, none binding elastic." She said ambitiously, "I'll just call them my victory undies." She smirked. The boys huddled around each other as whispers rang out, with constant checks to see if Linka was eavesdropping. After a few moments of debating, they turned around with serious expressions.

"Deal." Lexx said blankly. "Great! So if I can't read in my underwear.." The girl began.

"Lexx can't look in a mirror." Lexx looked away from his reflection and threw away his mirror, which shattered upon impact. (That's 7 seven years of bad luck for him.)

"Luke can't speak in a British accent." "Rock and roll!" Luke slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Ahhh!" Leif ran excitingly with his arms spread out to the door.

"Leif can't play in the mud."

"Dang it." The 6-year-old said disappointingly.

"No, you are, silly." Loki talked on his phone.

"Loki can't talk to Bebe."

"Bebe, who?" He deadpanned before hanging up on the call.

"Loni can't say 'like'."

"Like, okay." The young man smiled sheepishly.

"Lars can't pop up and scare people." Lars sunk his head into back the dark fireplace. (Creepy..)

"Levi has to give up his weird studies."

"Forgive me science." The boy genius lowered his head.

"Lane can't tell bad jokes." Lane zipped his mouth shut.

"Lynn can't turn everything into a sport." Lynn swept the floor normally instead of treating it like hockey.

"And Leon can't cry!" The baby popped a pacifier into his mouth as Linka finished.

"Deal!" The brothers grinned. "Skirts up, girly!" Lexx exclaimed while pointing at his sister, Linka got off the couch and put on her clothes.

"Okay, competition starts. Now!" She said as she popped her head through her blouse.

"Wait, like, I didn't get the rules." Loni said confused.

"You can't say 'like', you idiot." Loki furrowed his eyebrows while putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Oh, I get it now!"

"Okay, competition starts _now_." Linka said seriously.

"I'm, like, gonna beat you guys." A red X appeared over Loni's face as a buzzer sounded, the boys face palmed at their brother's idiocy.

"Nice going."

"GAH!" The siblings jumped at Lars' sudden pop up. A red X appeared over the gloomy boy's face as a buzzer rang. "Dang it." He muttered as he was disqualified.

"Come on, men, stay focused!" Lexx shouted at his brothers.

"Two down, I can practically smell those victory undies." Linka said confidently before her eyes widen. "Okay, let me rephrase that."

"Please do." The boys deadpanned.

\--

For once, the Loud house was quiet, which was an extremely rare occurrence since they really lived up to their name. Everybody was still in the living room, minus Loni, who had gone into the kitchen to make a smoothie, since he and Lars had already lost. Linka kept shifting, trying to get comfy to read her comic. "Ugggh, I've read the same panel twenty times!" She groaned in frustration.

"Then, why don't you take off that skirt and get comfy, hm?" Lexx smirked, his usual neat hair now a mess since he kept trying to comb it.

"Do you have any idea how wrong that sounded?" Linka said, while her brothers stared at Lexx questionably.

The young prince didn't say anything and just avoided their gaze as he blushed in embarrassment. Linka decided to ignore and went back to reading, while shifting in discomfort.

"Oi mates, I just switched to Australian, it be similar to British so it'll be easy to do, so wha'cha think?" Luke spoke in an Australian accent.

"You poor, poor homo sapient." Levi shook his head.

Loni stepped out of the kitchen with a smoothie in his hand while walking with his eyes clothes. Lexx looked up at Linka, then at Loni, then at Linka, then at Loni, and repeated. An idea started forming in the little boy's head, his lips curling into a smirk. He tapped Loki on the shoulder, the young man turned to look at his brother, who then proceed to point at Linka and then at Loni as he began whispering in his ear. Loki looked on in confusion before his eyes widened and a smirk similar to his brother's appeared on his face.

"That's literally genius." Loki whispered.

"I know." Lexx replied as he watched Loki stand up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen, as he passed by Loni, he extended his foot which caused the blonde to trip and fall. The smoothie he held flew out of his hand and landed right onto Linka, more specifically, her skirt.

"Ahhhh! Cold! Cold! Cold!" The girl shrieked as she jumped off the couch while her brothers laughed.

"Oops, sorry about that." Loki slightly smirked as he helped his brother up.

"I'm okay." Loni rubbed his head before looking at his hand. "Aw, man my smoothie."

He heard a growl behind him, he turned around and saw his glaring at him, with a wet spot on her skirt. "Uh, Linka, I think you had a little 'accident'."

"Yeah, _I_ had an accident." Linka snarled.

"Oookay, I'll be making another smoothly, I'll be in the kitchen if you, like, need me." Loni backed away in the kitchen as Linka face palmed.

"Oh no Linka, your skirt is all wet! There's way of getting comfortable now, you should probably take it off." Lexx said in a fake tone.

"First, that still sounds wrong." Linka said before walking over to the a casket.

"What're you doing?" Lane asked while he continued to fold clothes.

"Looking for a new pair of pants since you guys never said I could change my skirt." She began rummaging through the clothes as Lexx growled and ran his hands through his hair, making it even more wild, while the others face palmed at the realization.

"Too tight, too itchy, _way_ too far after labor day." The girl muttered as she tried to find something that would fit her since most the clothes were her brothers' and theirs were a bit too big for her. "Ah, these should work." She pulled out a pair of floral leggings.

"Pfffft, which one of you lame-o's does that belong too?" Lynn snickered as the other boys burst in laughter.

"Not me, Mate."

"I would never wear an article of clothing that feminine."

"If it isn't black, it's not mine."

"I like my overalls, thank you."

"I prefer my outfit, thank you."

"Those literally don't belong me."

"Nope, not me."

"Well, these aren't mine." Linka finished off the series of answers. "But they sure look comfy." She said, before taking off her dirty skirt.

"Hey, like, what are you guys talking about?" Loni sipped on his new made smoothie as he stepped out of the kitchen and saw Linka wearing the leggings. "Linka, why are you wearing my leggings?" He asked.

"Those belong to you?!" Loki burst out laughing as did his siblings, sans Linka and Loni.

"Well yeah, they're, like, super comfy." Loni replied, which only made them laugh harder.

' _He's got the comfy part right.'_ Linka thought.

"But, I don't them anymore." Loni continued while taking another sip of his smoothie. "And why's that, Mate?" Luke asked through his laughter.

"They, like, really ride up on ya." Loni answered.

"YOW!" The boys turned towards their only sister, who waddled in discomfort.

"Yup, those're ridin'!" Linka pulled on her wedgie as she walked to the sofa.

"It's not riding up just one either!" Lane laughed before slapping his hand over his mouth. A red X appeared over his head, meaning he was disqualified.

"Dang it, Lane!" Lexx yelled.

"Sorry, it's a force of habit." The comedian chuckled as they all groaned, minus Linka, who was smirking.

"That made wearing these leggings worth it." She said as she sat down.

Minutes passed for what seemed like hours for the Loud siblings, going hours without doing anything is proven to be quite boring, except for the one's disqualified. Each were doing something to sooth their habits; Loki kept pressing on the TV remote buttons, as if it were a phone, Luke talked with different accents, Lynn had been sweeping to calm down his hyperactivity while Levi just sat on the floor doing nothing. Poor little Leif kept staring outside the window at the mud, watching their pets play in it, having fun. The boy couldn't take it anymore and ran to the door on all fours like a dog.

Unfortunately, his twin brother jumped in his way. "Leif, heel!" The mud-lover stopped in his tracks and sat on the floor.

"Bad boy, go to your doggy bed!" Lexx pointed at the dog bed, which belonged to their family dog, Leif began growling as he scowled at his brother.

"Don't you growl at me, young man!" Lexx narrowed his eyes, the irony being was that Leif was actually older than him by 2 minutes, not much but still.

Leif crouched on all fours.

"Don't-" But it was too late for Lexx, his twin brother pounced on him and they both engaged into one of their usual fights.

"Should we stop them?" Lars asked as the twins' cloud of violence moved pass them.

"I think it's better if we watch." Linka said as she watched in amusement, the brothers shrugged and continued to watch the fight.

After a while of fighting, Lexx managed to win by spraying his brother with a water bottle. Where did he get it? Who knows.

"Bad boy!" The little prince shouted, still spraying his brother. Leif whined while shaking off the water and looked at his brother with puppy eyes. Lexx simply pointed at the doggy bed and Leif obliged, doing circles on the cushion before lying down with a sad look in his eyes.

"Wow." Was all the siblings could say.

"I'd say so." Lexx turned around, they all gasped at his face.

His twin had managed to leave scratches and bruises on the little boy's face, even though they were minor injuries, Lexx's wild hair made them look worse and made the prince look psychotic, especially with his now dirty clothing.

"What?" Lexx raised his eyebrow.

"Nothin', little dude." Luke smiled nervously, while Lexx shrugged it off.

\--

Linka groaned as she picked at the leggings for what seemed like the millionth time, she had barely moved on from the last panel and was stuck on the current page.

"These dang leggings are irritating me." The girl angrily muttered, she felt the leggings ride up again as she shifted slightly. "Alright, that's it." She went to the casket and rummaged through the clothes again.

"I just finished folding those, so don't make a mess out of it." Lane said to his younger sister, who nodded in response.

"Ooh, these'll work." Linka took off the leggings and threw them away and put on the new pair.

"Hey, those are my sweatpants!" Lynn pointed at the red and white sweatpants his sister wore. The girl ignored him and went back to reading her comic, this time without the pants riding up or having to shift to get comfortable.

"Ah, these are so much better."

Lexx stood by temperature circuit, smiling maliciously. "Then why don't we turn up the heat." He turned up the switch to make it hot.

Within a few minutes, Linka was already sweating and constantly wiped off the sweat on her brow. "Phew, is it hot."

Lexx smiled and turned up the heat, before turning on his heel and left. At this point, Linka had to tie up her blouse and tie her hair in a ponytail. "Okay, this is too much." She got up and headed towards the circuit, where her eyes widened at the number she saw.

"Ninety-eight degrees?! Who would put it that high?" She said before her eyes narrowed. _'So, that's how you're gonna play_ , _huh?'_ Linka thought.

 _'Well, too can play at that game.'_ A smirk formed on her face.

\--

 **A/N: And that makes a wrap for the first chapter, I'm trying to keep as original as I can in order not to make them look like carbon copies of the original episode. I'll put it in two parts, mainly because it's getting late and I need to keep working on The Loud Brawlers next chapter.**

 **But before I go, what do you guys think Linka will do?**

 **See ya in the next one!**


End file.
